Olvide nuestra cita
by angylopez
Summary: Fudou Akio consigue una cita con Fuyuka Kudou, pero por culpa de Kido y Sakuma pierde la memoria, sus amigos haran lo posible por "ayudarlo" a recuperar la memoria pasaran muchas cosas para que Fudou recupere la memoria, perros rabiosos, pan integral, telenovelas favoritas de Sakuma, venganza de Fudou, ¿Lograra Fudou Akio llegar a tiempo?
1. Chapter 1: Perdí la memoria

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos y tal vez algunas aclaraciones.

**Olvide nuestra cita.**

Era un día normal pero para Akio Fudou era un día especial pues tendría una cita con Fuyuka Kudou la había invitado a comer algo en un restaurante, se había preparado para que en su cita nada saliera mal pero cuando iba de camino par el restaurante se encontró con Kido y Sakuma.

Kido: Hola Fudou. –Dijo con un tono algo escalofriante.

Sakuma: ¡Hola! ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Fudou: Algo que nos interesa.

Kido: Tan amable como siempre.

Sakuma: No tenías porque contestarme así.

Fudou: Sakuma estas exagerando, no tengo tiempo para conversar con ustedes.

Kido: Parece que tienes prisa por hacer algo.

Fudou: Tal vez, no lo se, ¿Quién sabe?

Sakuma: Vamos, dinos ¿A dónde vas?

Fudou: Tengo que ir a un lugar con alguien.

Kido: Tienes una cita con alguien ¿Verdad?

Fudou: No creo que sea importante dar detalles.

Sakuma: Déjame adivinar con quien vas a salir haber… Con Haruna. –Kido volteo a ver a Sakuma con una mirada asesina y luego volteo a ver a Fudou de la misma forma.

Fudou: A mi no me mires así que no voy a salir con tu hermana.

Kido: ¿Me estas mintiendo?

Fudou: No.

Kido: (Mejor me aseguro si es verdad) Fudou no te creo nada y si vas a salir con mi hermana estas muerto.

Fudou: ¡Yo no quiero salir con tu hermana! Sakuma dile algo.

Sakuma: ¿Y yo porque?

Fudou: Tú le metiste esa idea en su enorme cabezota.

Kido: ¡No te acerques a mi hermana! Y además no estoy cabezón.

Fudou: ¡QUE NO SALGO CON TU HERMANA Y DEJAME EN PAZ LOCO DESQUISIADO! –Fudou ya se estaba cansando de la situación.

Kido: ¡NO TE CREO!

Sakuma: Porque no dejamos esto así no hay necesidad de llegar a los golpes.

Kido: Claro que hay que llegar a los golpes. –Dijo mientras levantaba los puños.

Fudou: ¿Qué?

Kido: Ya me oíste. –Kido empujo a Fudou a una alcantarilla que estaba abierta.

Fudou: ¡Kido me las vas a pagar! –Dijo mientras caía en la alcantarilla, después de eso se escucho un estruendo lo cual significaba que el había caído ya.

Sakuma: ¿Qué hacemos?

Kido: Verificar que este vivo.

Sakuma: Pero entonces ¿Quién baja?

Kido: MMM…. Juguemos piedra, papel o tijera.

Sakuma: De acuerdo.

Kido y Sakuma: Piedra, papel o tijera. –Kido saco papel y Sakuma tijera.

Sakuma: ¡Si, te gane soy mejor que tú Kido!

Kido: Bien yo bajare. –Kido bajo por la alcantarilla, cuando bajo vio a Fudou desmayado. –No le paso nada pero me voy a asegurar. –Kido se acerco a Fudou y escucho que seguía respirando. –Que alivio pensé que había matado a Fudou. –Mientras Kido se tranquilizaba Fudou comenzó a despertar, Kido volteo a ver y se asombro de ver que Fudou se estaba despertando.

Fudou: ¿Qué me paso?

Kido: Pues yo… -Kido trato de retroceder pues sabia que Fudou iba a recordar lo que paso pero se resbalo y cayó encima de Fudou provocando que se desmayara de nuevo. –Otra vez no. –Kido intento despertar a Fudou pero no lo lograba.

Sakuma: ¿Kido que paso? –Sakuma le estaba hablando desde afuera de la alcantarilla.

Kido .Nada voy a subir con el.

Sakuma: ¿Se despertó?

Kido: No, esta desmayado.

Sakuma: Bueno súbelo.

Kido cargo a Fudou y regreso con Sakuma, Kido estaba angustiado pues no sabía si Fudou despertaría y lo golpearía por haberlo tirado por la alcantarilla.

Kido: ¿Crees que recuerde lo que paso?

Sakuma: Lo mas seguro es que si.

Kido: ¿Que voy a hacer?

Sakuma: No se pero a mi ni me metas.

Kido: Que buen amigo tengo. –Dijo con mucho sarcasmo.

Sakuma: Verdad que si.

Kido: Olvídalo. –De repente se escucha el sonido.

Sakuma: ¿Que es eso?

Kido: No se pero se escucha como si alguien estuviera llamando a algún celular. –Los dos se quedaron pensando hasta se dieron cuenta que el sonido provenía del bolsillo de Fudou.

Sakuma: Parece que alguien esta llamando a Fudou.

Kido: Vamos a verificar. –Kido se acerco a Fudou, le reviso sus bolsillos y encontró su celular en el cual alguien estaba llamando.

Sakuma: ¿Quién es?

Kido: Yo que se.

Sakuma: Contesta.

Kido: Tienes razón. –El contesto la llamada y los dos se sorprendió de escuchar quien era la persona que estaba llamando a Fudou.

Fuyuka: Fudou ¿Si te recuerdas que hoy tenemos una cita?

Kido y Sakuma se asustaron al escuchar la voz de Fuyuka y lo de la cita lo único que les quedaba era tratar de contestar por Fudou.

Kido: ¿Cómo estas Fuyuka? –Ella reconoció la voz de Kido.

Fuyuka: Kido pásame a Fudou necesito hablar con el.

Kido: Es que el esta en el baño.

Fuyuka: ¿En el baño?

Kido: Si, se esta arreglando para su cita contigo.

Fuyuka: El te conto lo de la cita.

Kido: (Ojala me crea) Si.

Fuyuka: Que extraño el me dijo que no quería que nadie lo supiera.

Kido: Ya vez como es de extraño.

Fuyuka: Bueno dile que lo espero en el restaurante que quedamos y que lo quiero mucho.

Kido: (Como consiguió un cita con Fuyuka y lo mas importante como le hizo para conquistarla) Bueno yo se lo digo. –Kido termino la llamada.

Sakuma: ¿Qué te dijo?

Kido: Que ama a Fudou.

Sakuma: No, hablo en serio.

Kido: Sakuma no estoy jugando al parecer Fudou consiguió que Fuyuka le dijera que lo quería mucho.

Sakuma: ¿Cómo paso eso?

Kido: No se pero es no es lo importante ahora.

Sakuma: Tienes razón.

Sakuma observaba a Fudou y notaba que por lo menos seguía respirando, pero Sakuma vio que Fudou estaba despertando y trato de decírselo a Kido.

Sakuma: Oye Kido…

Kido: Si ya se esto es mi culpa.

Sakuma: No me refería a eso.

Kido: También se que no estuvo bien molestarme por solo suponer que Fudou tal vez tenia una cita con mi hermana pero en realidad tenia una cita con Fuyuka.

Sakuma: Es que no me estas escuchando.

Kido: Debería ser un mejor hermano para Haruna.

Sakuma: (Porque no se calla) ¡Fudou despertó!

Kido: Lo mejor será que me mude a Corea ,espera ¿Qué?

Sakuma: Fudou esta parado junto a nosotros.

Kido y Sakuma voltearon a ver a Fudou quien estaba sobándose la cabeza, los dos trataron de hablar con el pues Fudou parecía confundido.

Sakuma: ¿Fudou estas bien?

Fudou: ¿Me estas hablando a mi?

Kido: Si, queremos conversar contigo, es que nosotros observamos que estas un poco confundido.

Fudou: Es que…

Sakuma: ¿Es que?

Fudou: Pues yo no se nada.

Kido: ¿Cómo que no sabes nada?

Fudou: No recuerdo quien soy.

Sakuma: No puede ser.

Kido: Sakuma estas pensando lo mismo que yo.

Sakuma: Si, los hombres topo de las alcantarillas le han borrado la memoria antes de que tú fueras a ver como estaba.

Kido: ¡NO TORPE! ¡Fudou perdió la memoria! ¿Ahora que haremos? -Kido se puso a pensar.

Sakuma: Tiene más sentido mi teoría

Kido: Sakuma tengo una idea.

Sakuma: Entendido traeré la pala.

Kido: ¡NO!

Sakuma: Esta bien.

Fudou: Oigan ¿Cuál era mi nombre?

Sakuma: Tú nombre es Akio Fudou.

Fudou: No lo recuerdo.

Kido: Este día va a ser el más largo de mi vida.

**Espero que les allá gustado, ¡Dejen reviews así me dicen si me quedo bien y si les gusto! **

**¿Que pasara ahora que Fudou perdió la memoria?**

**¿Fudou recuperara la memoria pronto para llegar a su cita?**

**¿Fuyuka se molestara con Fudou?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2: El tatuaje de Sakuma

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos y tal vez algunas aclaraciones.

**Continuando….**

Sakuma y Kido estaban tratando de que Fudou recordara algo pero por mas que lo intentaran no funcionaba.

Kido: Por milésima vez Fudou tú eres nuestro amigo.

Fudou: ¡No ya les dije que me vallan dejando en paz!

Sakuma: Pero tú eres uno de nuestros amigos mas cercanos, hasta nos hicimos un tatuaje falso mira. –Sakuma le enseño un tatuaje de Domon.

Kido: ¡Eso es un tatuaje de Domon grandísimo idiota!

Sakuma: Oh se equivocaron.

Fudou: ¡No lo recuerdo! No lo entienden, creo que perdí la memoria y al parecer desperté junto a ustedes, eso se me hace muy sospechoso.

Kido: (Pero porque no perdió su inteligencia junto a su memoria, sigue siendo demasiado listo) Nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con eso.

Sakuma: Pero no tú… -Kido le tapo la boca a Sakuma.

Fudou: Miren yo no me siento muy cómodo con ustedes cerca, la verdad es que no los entiendo, yo lo único que quiero es…. No lo recuerdo.

Kido: ¿De verdad no recuerdas lo que quieres?

Fudou: Tengo una sensación de que olvide algo importante.

Sakuma: No será lo de la…. –Kido le volvió a tapar la boca a Sakuma.

Kido: La visita a mi casa.

Fudou: ¿En serio eso era?

Kido: Claro que mas seria. –El seguía tapándole la boca a Sakuma pero su amigo se estaba cansando de que no lo dejara respirar a si que lo mordió.

Sakuma: Al fin me soltaste, me estaba ahogando.

Kido: ¡Me mordiste la mano!

Sakuma: Tú me ibas a matar.

Kido: ¡Dramático!

Sakuma: No lo soy.

Fudou: ¿Alguien puede prestarme un poco de atención?

Kido y Sakuma: ¡NO!

Fudou: (Increíble y se supone que son mis mejores amigos, ahora resulta que su tonta discusión no es más importante que el pobre chico que perdió la memoria, pero ahí algo que me inquieta, necesito averiguar más sobre mi vida) ¡PODRÍAN CALLARSE Y PRESTARME UN POCO DE SU ATENCIÓN! –Eso asusto a Kido y Sakuma.

Sakuma: Bueno te escucharemos.

Kido: ¿Que es lo que quieres?

Fudou: Quiero saber todo sobre mi vida.

Sakuma: Entonces vámonos a la casa de Kido.

Kido: (Solo espero que no se altere en el instante que recuerde la memoria).

Fudou: Vámonos necesito información sobre todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida.

Los chicos fueron a aquella casa que le traería muchos recuerdos a Fudou.

Kido: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sakuma: Tengo un poco de hambre y frio.

Kido: Tú no Sakuma me refería a Fudou.

Fudou: No muy bien me esta doliendo la cabeza.

Sakuma: Es normal después de ese golpe que te diste cualquiera estaría adolorido.

Kido: ¿Quieren tomar algo?

Fudou: Cualquier cosa que este fría.

Sakuma: Yo quiero jugo de naranja.

Kido: Bueno iré a traerlas. –El se fue a la cocina dejando solos a Sakuma y Fudou.

Sakuma: Fudou ¿Quieres ver unas fotos?

Fudou: Si.

Sakuma: Déjame buscarlas… Aquí están.

Fudou observo todas las fotos pertenecientes a cuando ellos habían jugado en el FFI, eso no le trajo mucho recuerdos pero vio una foto donde estaba todo el equipo y observo a una chica que le llamo bastante la atención.

Fudou: ¿Quién es ella?

Sakuma: Fuyuka Kudou, hija del entrenador que teníamos, es muy linda ¿Verdad? –Fudou se sonrojo con la pregunta de su amigo.

Fudou: Si lo es… -El lo había susurrado.

Sakuma: ¿Te gusta? –Con eso que le había dicho Sakuma Fudou se puso rojo.

Fudou: N-No s-se, ta-tal ve-vez.

Sakuma: (No puedo creerlo aun estando sin memoria le gusta Fuyuka, Kido y yo deberíamos hacer algo y pronto). –Después de un rato de ver las fotos llega Kido con las bebidas.

Kido: ¿Por qué están viendo las fotos?

Sakuma: Para ver si recuerda algo.

Fudou: Pero sigue sin funcionar.

Kido: Que mala suerte, sabes Fudou deberías seguir viendo fotos tal vez recuerdes algo mientras yo converso con Sakuma.

Fudou: Esta bien

Sakuma y Fudou se fueron a conversar a la cocina.

Kido: ¿Qué haces?

Sakuma: Estoy conversando contigo.

Kido: Antes de estar aquí.

Sakuma: Estaba viendo unas fotos con Fudou.

Kido: Ya se pero sabes que se pondrá histérico si recuerda todo.

Sakuma: No lo creo además esta muy entretenido observando a Fuyuka desde una foto.

Kido: ¿Qué?

Sakuma: Eso que escuchaste, al parecer Fudou ama a Fuyuka incluso sin recordar absolutamente nada de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente.

Kido: Eso es imposible.

Sakuma: Claro que es cierto si quieres observa de lejos a ver que esta haciendo.

Kido: Como quieras. –Los dos observaban de lejos a Fudou y lo único que pudieron ver fue a su amigo observando una Foto. –Solo mira una foto no piensa en Fuyuka.

Sakuma: Espera… -Ellos siguieron viendo y se dieron cuenta que Fudou hablaba solo pero lo más curioso es que solo decía: "Fuyuka".

Kido: ¿Cómo es posible?

Sakuma: No lo se pero ya viste el esta enamorado aunque suene de lo mas extraño pero lo esta y no podemos dejar las cosas así.

Kido: ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Sakuma: MMM…. Solo que tú lo fastidies tanto hasta el punto en que el reaccione y recuerde que a el no le gusta que tu lo molestes.

Kido: ¿Y si me hace daño?

Sakuma: Por lo menos estarían a mano.

Kido: Lo intentare pero solo por que no tenemos otra idea.

Sakuma: ¡Si ayudaremos a Fudou!

Los dos regresaron a donde estaba Fudou y se sentaron junto a el.

**Con Fuyuka:**

La pobre chica estaba deprimida, era increíble el chico que le gustaba se había armado de valor para invitarla pero el llega tarde lo que ella sentía era una enorme decepción hacia Fudou, después de que al fin ella iba a estar más cerca de el, Fudou simplemente no llega y lo peor ella pensaba lo pero de el.

Fuyuka: Esto es increíble me invita a salir y llega tarde o simplemente no quiso llegar. –Fuyuka se sentía triste también sola en el restaurante, una mesera la vio y decidió acercarse a ella.

Mesera: ¿Desea ordenar algo?

Fuyuka: (Desearía que el estuviera aquí conmigo o al menos que me llamara y me diera alguna explicación) No gracias tal vez mas tarde.

Mesera: Entiendo. –Ella se retiro.

Fuyuka: Todo era tan distinto el día que me invito….

**Flashback:**

Fuyuka estaba en la habitación de su casa de lo más tranquila, ella había hecho sus labores de la casa, así que ella podía disfrutar de un día de descanso, se estaba quedando dormida en su cama pero un estruendo la despertó se levanto rápidamente para observar a un chico en la entrada de su casa, Fuyuka no estaba segura del porque el estaba allí, es decir ver a Akio Fudou en la puerta de su casa no era normal, salió de su habitación hacia la puerta de su casa, abrió la puerta lentamente y camino hacia el chico, era de lo más extraño esa situación pero se armo de valor y lo saludo.

Fuyuka: Hola Fudou.

Fudou: Hola Fuyuka.

Fuyuka: ¿Necesitas algo?

Fudou: Si, pero no es algo que pueda conseguir fácilmente y me costo mucho el tomar esta decisión así que solo dime si o no.

Fuyuka: ¿Si o no?

Fudou: Léelo y ya.

El se acerca a ella para darle una tarjeta junto a un peluche de un conejo de color rosado, ella no sabia como reaccionar era algo fascinante ver a Fudou darle un regalo, estaba completamente en shock pero rápidamente logro salir de el y leer lo que decía la tarjeta, era un poema junto a un pregunta, eso le encanto a Fuyuka y comenzó a grita emocionada la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

Fuyuka: ¡Si, si, si, claro que saldré contigo! –Ella lo abrazo provocando un sonrojo en los dos.

Fudou: Podrías no gritar tanto.

Fuyuka: Disculpa es que me emocione mucho.

Fudou: Bueno yo me retiro.

Fuyuka: Antes de que te vayas quiero hacer algo. –Fuyuka le dio un beso en la mejilla a Fudou, el simplemente se puso rojo y trato de no ponerse nervioso.

Fudou: A-Adiós, nos vemos.

Fuyuka: ¡Adiós no olvides nuestra cita!

Fudou: ¡No la olvidare!

**Fin del Flashback.**

Fuyuka: ¿Cómo es que no esta aquí? –Ella estaba muy triste y no sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer.

**Espero que les allá gustado, ¡Gracias por sus review! Y ¡Dejen reviews!**

**¿Fudou recordara algo?**

**¿Fuyuka se molestara o terminara algo que jamás pudo comenzar?**

**¿Funcionara el plan de Sakuma?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo. **

**Aclaración:**

Eso era lo que decía la tarjeta lo puse por si les daba algo de curiosidad.

**Tarjeta:**

_Lo de afuera siempre_

_Llama la atención, lo _

_De adentro siempre _

_Llama al amor._

¿Saldrías conmigo?

Atentamente. Akio Fudou.

**Fin de la tarjeta.**

Bueno eso es todo les agradezco que lean mi fic.


	3. Chapter 3:El elefante de Sakuma

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

Y así Fuyuka Kudou seguía metida en sus pensamientos, triste y sola a pesar de que ella estuviera comenzando a molestarse con su cita no podía evitar pensar "que tal vez solo se retraso un poco por algún tipo de accidente", pero claro que Fudou había tenido un accidente aunque, estaba muy claro que el chico no iba a llegar a tiempo hasta quizá ni siquiera iba a recuperar la memoria en ese día.

Pero el punto de ese día era que Akio Fudou seguía con los chicos y sin memoria ni recuerdo alguno, claro como había dicho Sakuma anteriormente, Kido tenia que molestarlo tal vez así recuperaría la memoria, por supuesto que en ese mismo instante Sakuma y Kido comenzaron su "plan" si se puede llamar así.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Fudou? —preguntó amablemente el chico con rastras.

—Ah… no lo se, me siento raro, es como una sensación extraña en mi estomago. —contestó el semi-calvo.

—Yo se lo que te pasa, es que te sientes atraído a Fuyuka Kudou. —dijo Sakuma provocando que Fudou se sonrojara y desviara la mirada—. Ya viste ni siquiera puedes verme a los ojos para por lo menos mentirme.

— ¿Mentirte? —preguntó Fudou provocando un silencio enorme—. Yo no mentiría bueno creo que no lo haría ya que según lo que me han dicho son mis amigos. —Y el silencio siguió reinando por varios minutos hasta que Sakuma y Kido se comenzaron a reír como locos y siguieron así por diez minutos.

—No lo puedo creer jamás me había reído tanto en mi vida jajajajaja. —expreso Kido entre carcajadas.

—Si bueno ya paremos de reírnos que tenemos que ayudar a Fudou. —dijo Sakuma.

— ¿Ayudarme con que?

—Acaso estas ciego y sordo, tenemos que hacer que recuperes la memoria porque si sufrirás muchas consecuencias. —reprochó Kido.

— ¿Consecuencias? —preguntó el semi-calvo—. No los entiendo ahora se ríen de mi bueno ya díganme ¿Por qué se reían? Dije algo malo.

—Más bien diría que dijiste algo sin el más mínimo sentido. —explicó el chico con el parche.

—Pero yo no diría nunca una mentira. —dijo confundido Fudou eso solo provoco otro gran silencio y después del silencio nuevamente Kido y Sakuma comenzaron a reírse por otros cinco minutos hasta que Fudou se harto—. ¡¿Qué tiene de gracioso?! ¡¿Se están burlando de mí?!

—Jajajaja claro que no lo que pasa es que jajajajaja. —expuso Kido entre carcajadas—. Bueno ya nos dejamos de reír pero es que teníamos ganas de reírnos por… —en ese mismo instante fue interrumpido por su amigo con el parche.

— Un elefante de color verde con un sobrero de vaquero montano en un monociclo. —explicó Sakuma pero esa fue la explicación más tonta que pudo haber dicho, eso que dijo solo provoco otro silencio—. ¿Acaso nunca han visto uno?

—Sakuma eso no existe. —dijo Kido mientras miraba con confusión a su amigo.

—Claro que si ya veras mmm…. ¡Allá hay uno, miren por la ventana! —Los tres vieron hacia la ventana y extrañamente aprecio un elefante color verde con un sombrero de mago montado en un monociclo—. ¡Diablos no tiene un sombrero de vaquero! ¡Elefante me has decepcionado una vez más!

—Eh… —susurraron Kido y Fudou al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Bueno tal vez tienes razón, Kido no hay elefantes con sombreros de vaqueros pero ni modo bueno comencemos con lo primero, Kido necesito hablar contigo. —En ese instante Sakuma llevo a Kido de nuevo a la cocina.

— ¿De que quieres hablar? —preguntó el chico con rastras.

—Creo que nos desviamos de nuestro plan original, tenemos que comenzar con el antes de que se compliquen las cosas, para empezar podemos decirle que se ponga este traje elegante como de mayordomo después haremos que haga todo lo que nosotros queramos hasta que se harte.

—Ojala no salgamos lastimados en todo esto.

—Ya no te preocupes, Kido yo me encargare de todo.

Y de nuevo ambos chicos regresaron con Fudou para hacerlo vestirse como mayordomo.

— ¡Ponte esto Fudou! —ordenó Sakuma.

—Como digan. —dijo el semi-calvo de lo más normal al parecer el chico no se había molestado en lo más mínimo incluso se coloco el traje en frente de ellos como si nada.

— ¡¿Por qué te cambias en frente de nosotros?! —preguntó alterado Yuuto Kido.

—Lo siento. —dijo Fudou.

—No importa de todos modos tiene puesto los bóxers y son de pingüino. —explicó Sakuma.

Fudou se termino de cambiar y mientras el hacia eso sus amigos planeaban como iba a fastidiarlo.

— ¡Ya termine! —exclamo el semi-calvo.

—Genial ahora tráenos dos helados. —ordenó Kido pero el no quería decirle pero la situación lo obligaba a hacerlo.

—Como quieran. —Y así como anteriormente Fudou le hizo caso a sus amigos y regreso con los dos helados—. Aquí están.

—Ah pues…. Ahora vamos al parque pero tú conduces. —mando Sakuma.

—Pero yo no se conducir. —explicó Fudou.

— ¡No importa de todos modos la limosina ni es mía! —exclamó el chico con el parche.

— ¡Fudou va arruinar mi limosina! —gritó el chico con rastras.

—Como digas Kido, no voy a conducir.

—Vaya no puedo creer que hagas exactamente todo lo que te diga —dijo Kido—. ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Según ustedes son mis amigos.

—Claro como digas ahora vamos a divertirnos.

Y por casi dos horas Kido y Sakuma hicieron que Fudou hiciera cosas ridículas, sin sentido e ilógicas, claro que el semi-calvo no se estaba molestando ya que según el "estaban jugando" era increíble que con solo un golpe en la cabeza Akio Fudou pudiera dejar su maldad por un lado y comenzar a comportase, aunque Kido le comenzó a agradar el hecho de que su amigo sea como su mayordomo se sentía algo culpable, pero según Sakuma "era necesario si querían ayudar", aunque eso no estaba sirviendo de nada lo estaban intentando, pero cada cosa que ambos chicos le pedían que hiciera al semi-calvo, él lo hacia y a cualquier lugar al que iban esperaban que fuera "bonito y alegre" ya que al Fudou le molestaban y fastidiaban esos lugares pero como había perdido la memoria ahora ya no servía de nada, lo cual se estaba volviendo molesto para ellos y no para Fudou. ¿Cómo iban a solucionarlo? "¡Fácil!" según Sakuma ahora tenían que ser abusivos y groseros con él.

— ¡Idiota digo Fudou tráeme un pan integral! —exclamó Kido a lo que el chico semi-calvo acepto cortésmente y entro a la panadería.

— ¡Ah! acaso no se cansa de los insultos. —reprochó el del parche mientras pensaba en que más hacer.

—No lo se, pero siento que esto no esta funcionando para nada.

— ¡No te rindas, Kido tenemos que ayudar a Fudou de una u otra manera!

—Como quieras.

Mientas ellos conversaban el pelón entro a la panadería y pidió lo que su amigo con rastras le había ordenado, aunque no muy bien que digamos ya que el chico estaba tan entusiasmado que hablo de una manera no muy común.

—Hola amigirijillos, quiero un pan integral para un chico integro. —dijo el chico mientras la chica que lo estaba atendiendo se quedaba totalmente confundida ya que no le había entendido nada, pero como cualquiera persona normal con pensamiento lógico la chica le dio la primera cosa que encontró la metió en una bolsa y se la dio sin nada más que decir el chico se fue totalmente feliz por su compra.

— ¿Qué quería? —preguntó la gerente del lugar.

—No lo se le di una banana.

Regresando con el semi-calvo, el regreso con los chicos de lo más feliz, sonriente, amable y con eso el hacia que todo el mundo se sintiera… aterrorizado por su comportamiento ya que Fudou Akio actuando como una persona agradable daba miedo hasta el punto de salir huyendo por una ventana, pero ya que no se podía hacer nada, esperen…. ¡Si se puede hacer algo! Solo que sus amigos no lo estaba intentando del todo bien, ahora ya se estaban acabando las ideas y sus amigos se estaban dando por vencido en ayudarlo ya que no encontraban solución alguna para el problema aunque podrían seguir siendo groseros y así lo siguieron haciendo en especial, cuando Kido le pidió a Fudou un pan integral y el le trajo una banana.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Una banana?! —preguntó sorprendido el de rastras—. Yo te pedí un pan integral.

—Lo siento, si quieres regreso y lo compro. —dijo Fudou provocando que sus amigos sintieran miedo por esas palabras.

—No ya no importa. —expresó Kido dándole menor importancia ya que se estaba cansando de no obtener ningún resultado.

—Oigan chicos, como estamos aburrido porque no vamos a tu casa, Kido. —sugirió el del parche.

— ¿Para que vamos a regresar a mi casa? —preguntó el de la capa confundido.

—Tengo un plan para hacer que Fudou recupere la memoria.

— ¿En serio? —preguntaron Kido y Fudou al mismo tiempo.

—Si.

— ¡Entonces que estamos esperando vamos! —exclamó Kido mientras salir corriendo junto a los otros dos chicos.

Al llegar a la casa de Kido, el chico del parche los llevo hasta una habitación donde habían muchas fotos, de hechos miles, cubrían toda la habitación, exactamente todo espacio estaba cubierto de fotos exceptuando claro el suelo eso asusto a Fudou pues ¿Qué persona tendría una habitación con tantas fotos? Al parecer Kido Yuuto era esa persona pero claro que el chico de la capa dijo que esa habitación la usaba su hermana para guardar sus fotos.

—Bueno Fudou observa aquí encontraras todos los momentos de nuestras vidas juntos como amigos captados en fotos. —dijo Sakuma mientras le comenzaba a mostrar las fotos.

— ¿Por qué en esta foto ustedes están vestidos de payasos? —preguntó el chico semi-calvo.

—Fue por una broma que nos hiciste, Fudou. —aclaró el chico con los goggles.

— ¿Yo? En serio…. No sabia de esto lo lamento —se disculpo para, miró hacia abajo con pena y luego los volvió a mirar a sus dos amigos—. ¿Qué más les hice?

—Una mejor pregunta seria ¿Qué no nos hiciste? —Y así el chico con el parche comenzó a enumerar cada una de las bromas que él les había hecho—, también esa vez que tu nos arrojaste esos gatos negros, el talco en la cabeza, la cubeta llena de leche podrida, cuando nos encerraste en la jaula del león en el zoológico mmm… el chile picante en la cena del cumpleaños de Kido, cuando…

— ¡Bueno ya basta, entiendo que…! ¿Yo hice todo eso? ¿De verdad? —preguntó Fudou para encontrarse con una foto donde estaba él con un tatuaje de rayo en la cabeza y en ese instante le dio un fuerte dolor en el cerebro provocando que tirara unas cuantas fotos y en ese instante recobro su memoria bueno todo exceptuando su cita con Fuyuka.

— ¡¿Fudou?! ¡¿Te sientes mal?! —preguntó Sakuma provocando una mirada asesina de parte de Kido.

—Fíjate que no, Sakuma, Fudou esta haciendo eso porque le encanta fingir dolores. —dijo con obvio sarcasmo Kido.

—Ah bueno.

— ¡Claro que se siente mal si no, no estuviera tirado en el suelo retorciéndose como animal! —exclamó el de las rastras con mucha ira.

—Kido, aunque Fudou parezca y actué como animal no hay que decirle tan feo.

—Sabes que olvídalo.

— ¿Ayudamos a Fudou? —preguntó Sakuma mientras observaba como Fudou se retorcía en el suelo.

—No, dejemos que haga eso por un rato.

Kido y Sakuma dejaron que Fudou siguiera retorciéndose en el suelo hasta que el semi-calvo se paro los miro con ira hasta que comenzó a gritarles.

— ¡Ya recordé todo! ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Los voy a matar!

— ¡Espera, Fudou te hicimos un favor! —exclamó asustado el chico con el parche.

— ¡¿Cuál?! —preguntó alterado, Fudou.

—Espera…. Sabes no te hicimos ningún favor.

— ¡Sakuma! —gritó con ira, Kido.

— ¡Corre, Kido, Corre porque vamos a morir!

Ambos chicos comenzaron a correr siendo perseguidos por el semi-calvo, corrieron y corrieron hasta darte tres vueltas a toda la casa de Kido, para suerte de los dos chicos lograron esconderse en un lugar donde Fudou jamás los encontraría, el armario del papá de Kido.

— ¿Crees que nos encontrara aquí? —preguntó Sakuma mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su amigo tanta que podría decirse que estaba provocando que Kido se ahogara, el chico de la capa solo intentaba que su amigo lo soltara ya que lo estaba ahogando.

—Sa-Sakuma m-me es-estas ahor-ahorcando.

—Lo siento es que tengo miedo, que tal si nos mata o peor aun nos deja huérfanos.

— ¿Hu-Huérfanos?

—Si ya sabes que nuestros padres se queden sin hijos.

—Sa-Sakuma e-en pri-primera su-suéltame. —Su amigo hizo lo que le indico—. Bueno ahora que ya estoy libre mira en segunda lo que dijiste no tiene sentido además dudo que Fudou entre a esta habitación se necesita la contraseña para poder entrar y la contraseña solo la se yo además de mi papá.

—Pero si yo ya se la contraseña es… uno, tres, siete, cuatro, tres, cero y ocho.

— ¡¿Cómo sabes cual es la contraseña?!

—Es simple mi querido amigo, Kido, yo estuve presente cuando tú padre escogió los números para su contraseña.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Tu? Este… sabes que olvidado mientras Fudou no se entere de que estamos aquí no hay ningún problema.

—Sabes esto me recuerdo a una telenovela que vi… —dijo Sakuma provocando que Kido se deprimiera ya que sabia de que estaba hablando.

—"_Por favor que no sea amores pingüinescos, por favor que no sea amores pingüinescos…" _—Pensó con lamentación el chico con la capa pero ya era tarde pues su amigo comenzó a contar de nuevo su telenovela favorita.

—Como recordaras yo te había contado que….

Mientras Kido era torturado por su amigo Fudou había planeado su venganza, después de planearla la llevo a cabo y estaba listo para irse a su casa sin recordar, aún su cita, claro que siguió su camino observo las calles, a las personas con sus mascotas, al cielo con muchas nubes, a las madres junto a sus hijos, los arboles, las casas y…. a las parejas que según el era totalmente empalagosas , pero al ver como una chica abrazaba a un chico con cariño le hizo sentir algo extraño y luego se le vino a la cabeza el rostro de..

— ¡Fuyuka! ¡Tenia una cita con ella! No puede ser malditos sean Kido y Sakuma ahora estaré metido en problemas por culpa de ellos.

El chico salió corriendo como pudo al restaurante, a toda prisa ya estaba comenzando a sudar, y se le venia a la cabeza mil posibilidades de cómo podría ser la reacción de Fuyuka, ya que no la conocía muy bien no estaba seguro de que si lo iba a odiar, se enojaría, no le importaría, lloraría en fin eran demasiadas opciones como para detenerse a pensar, él iba tan apresurado que no se dio cuenta que un grupo de perros salvajes lo comenzaron a perseguir y cuando por fin los vio corrió, aún más rápido que antes hasta que por fin llego al dichoso restaurante en ese momento Fudou se preguntaba "¿Por qué diablos escogí un restaurante que se encuentra hasta le otro lado de la ciudad?" justo cuando paro lo perros estaba listo para atacarlo pero el cocinero del restaurante que estaba afuera les arrojo comida para que se fuera, Fudou simplemente miro al cocinero y trato de agradecerle a su manera al terminar de conversar entro al restaurante.

Y la vio, era ella, la hermosa chica con el cabello violeta, la mirada dulce, la única chica que podía robarle el pensamiento al chico malo, pero en ese instante el preferiría mil veces estar tal vez muerto ya que las posibilidades de que ella nunca más quisiera hablarle era enormes, sin pensarlo más se acerco a ella.

—Fuyuka yo este… —él intento hablar, pero fue interrumpido por ella.

—Llegas tarde.

—Si es que fue por culpa de Kido y Sakuma.

—Ajá.

—Mira no te enojes el problema es que yo sufrí un accidente, caí en una alcantarilla, perdí la memoria, Kido y Sakuma me hicieron hacer un sinfín de cosas sin sentido, como pan integral para un chico integro, patinar en pingüinos, cocinar pasto, dormir con la ropa llena almejas, luego vi unas fotos que me hicieron recobrar la memoria, pero no recordé nuestra cita, aunque después de un rato lo recordé y me persiguieron unos perros hasta aquí.

La chica lo miraba atentamente sin decir absolutamente nada, su mirada era entre molesta, incrédula y tal vez con decepción.

—Fuyuka dime ¿Podrías per-perdo-nar….me? —Esas palabras hicieron que Fudou se sintiera horrible ya que no acostumbra a disculparse aunque hoy ya lo había hecho varias veces pero no era el Fudou con conciencia completa.

Tal vez ese momento era el más frustrante de su vida ya que Fuyuka no decía nada solo lo miraba, eso lo asusto sentía como el corazón se le aceleraba, le sudaban las manos, en su rostro se le reflejaba la preocupación y se sorprendió más cuando la chica se paro de su asiento y lo miro…

Y continuara…

* * *

Bueno en primera lamento que me haya tardado tanto, tanto hasta el punto de que alguien me dejara un review insultándome no estoy bromeando esto es en serio alguien me dejo un review en uno de mis fics insultándome por no subir la continuación, pero es que yo es que yo no quiera pero es que me han pasado cosas que me han destrozado hasta el punto de romperme emocionalmente no es porque yo no quiera en serio no me sentía bien se que tenia que subirlo y terminar de escribirlo pero no podía ¡Lo lamento espero que no estén enojados conmigo yo trato de hacer lo que puedo!

Agradezco a todos por sus reviews, ustedes son mi razón de seguir mis fics porque si no fuera por su apoyo yo no tendría la fuerza y la inspiración para hacerlo.

**Agradezco especialmente a Yuko-96, ferdita99, ****sakuralove chan, blackmoon11 y a todas las que me han dejado reviews las quiero mucho por su apoyo. **

Si les gusto dejen reviews aunque me haya tardado mucho.

¡Las preguntas!

¿Fuyuka se enojara con Fudou?

¿Cuál habrá sido la venganza de Fudou?

¿Kido y Sakuma saldrán del closet?

¿Los perros tenían rabia?

¿Sakuma seguirá hablando de su telenovela?

Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
